A Letter To A Ninja
by BlackSkyscraper
Summary: Team 7 is teaming up again, or trying to anyway! But what happens when unseen circumstances appear? Are they good or bad? Sakura x Kakashi...
1. Thinking Hard

Kakashi (-\ ) Sakura (^.-) Naruto (=,=) Sauske (-.-)

A Letter To A Ninja

CHAPTER ONE:

Sakura was beginning to think of a certain ninja teacher too much. She got to a point where she would imagine him doing everyday things but somehow they turned into naughty thoughts. Like for example one time she was supposed to be helping Ino with picking flowers, but a thought of Sakura and that teacher picking flowers came into her mind. It was sweet until the image shifted to Sakura picking flowers over by a large tree and the teacher appearing behind her, saying "Sakura you're a very beautiful girl, you shouldn't be picking flowers" he then knock them out of her hand and pin her up against the tree.

She would get surprised but it would soon fade. She liked these 'dreams' but only when she was alone and could keep repeating it in her mind, and if one thing didn't look or feel right she would change it and make her teacher give her another feeling.

She then notice a warm, large hand moving under her dress, but she could never seem to stop him, even though she really didn't want to. He would play with her nipples making it harder for her to stay focused. Sakura would get to the point where she would mentally cum, and would then notice she was in reality very hard and wet. And as soon as she opened her eyes the one man she had been thinking of, the guy who made her hard, wet and cum at the same time, Kakashi was standing in front of her almost as if he were really with her in her mind, and was really doing all those things to her.

"Yo" was Kakashi's greeting as usual."How was it?"

Sakura was taken back "W-what do you mean?" She tried to look confused and not show Kakashi that she know exactly what he was talking about.

"You were staring off in space blushing, it could only mean one thing Sakura-chan."

"...That I'm spacey!" She know what he was gonna say, and didn't want to hear him of all people to say it.

" No,..."

'Here it comes'

"That your obviously hungry"

'Huh'

"If your that hungry to be spacing out about food, you should come eat with me!"

(-) Typical Kakashi

It was those moments that she thought of writing them down in her diary, but what if someone read her dairy, she'd have to kill them before they could get to Kakashi. So she decided to write a fake letter with no intentions of really sending it.

She started after she took a cold shower.

After Sakura calmed down she got on her computer and began typing her letter to Kakashi to tell him everything she had been thinking and everything she wanted.

Dear Hatake Kakashi,

I thank you for all you've done for me, but I can't help but have this feeling I know a student isn't supposed to feel for her teacher. I am sorry if I make you uncomfortable while you read this,(even though you're not really gonna) but I really need to get this out. Since the day Naruto pulled that eraser trick on you I couldn't help but like you because I know the great Copy Ninja would never fall for that, but maybe you wanted to make us think you would. You never made fun of me like Naruto, and never made me belittle myself like Sauske. You make me feel content with my abilities and lack of skills.

When we had our first mission when Sauske left and Naruto had to stay home from drinking old milk, you still agreed to just me and you going alone. At first I didn't really think much of it but later on in the day when I got really hungry and dizzy I began to think of 'stuff' that would probably make my father turn in his grave if I told anyone. I was grateful that you gave me a lift until we found food, but you only made me...

Sakura was getting hot just thinking of the ride, but why did he carry her that way?

Kakashi had her not on his back but on his stomach were Sakura could feel every muscle in his chest. His left hand was on her back moving down only to pull her back up and the right was carrying the scroll they went to retrieve. He was running across the tree branches and every step he took Sakura could feel the contraction in his thighs. His chests muscle rubbing against her chest, which was doing more to her than having her legs wrapped around his waist.

At that time Sakura was really confused by why Kakashi would carry her on his chest instead of his back, which was unoccupied, besides Sakura's own hands clinging to his shirt.

"Maybe Kakashi knows I like him, and he's just teasing me. THAT BASTARD! But what if it was because he likes me too, and is just one of those guys that don't make the first move."

Sakura caught herself talking aloud and nervously laughed and pretended to read a blank piece of paper in case someone was looking at or listening to her. When no one burst out laughing Sakura sighed and blushed to herself feeling stupid for even thinking that Kakashi could ever like her, or know what she's thinking.

For the next few minutes Sakura sat staring at the fan on her ceiling when Naruto came through the window.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you look bored! Want to come to the ramen shop with me? I promise I won't do anything this time!"

Sakura hasn't gone to the ramen shop with Naruto for almost three weeks because he ate allot of ramen and gets super horny after five bowls, he had nine. He was acting normal when he walked her home but as soon as she opened the door Naruto grabbed her and ran into her bedroom throwng her on her bed and began tearing at her clothes. He got her into her underwear then started taking off his clothes. Sakura was trying with all her might to get lose but Naruto was super strong when he was horny or mad. When Naruto went back to tearing her bra apart, Kakashi showed up and knocked Naruto out and he fell to the ground.

Sakura thought Kakashi wouldn't do anything to make her hot at a time like this, but Kakashi was staring at her revealed body from her open legs were Naruto was, to her slightly ripped underwear, to her flat stomach, to her revealed breast that looked much bigger without a baggy dress to cover them, that's were Kakashi's breathing began to look like a pant, to her neck, to her lips that were slightly opened, to her eyes.

When they made eye contact Sakura's blush became visible and snapped Kakashi out of his gaze.

"KAKASHI!" yelled Sakura "Don't look at me like this".

Sakura proceeded to pull the covers off her bed but was stopped by a strong, gloved hand. Kakashi stared at her from above as his hands began to remove the cover from over Sakura's body. His gaze still on Sakura eyes even if hers were closed and buried in her blush.

Sakura was in complete shock as she felt Kakashi's hand move over her neck and moved to her breasts. She suddenly felt nothing on her, she thought that Kakashi had snapped out of the trance. She opened her eyes to see that Kakashi removed his mask and was leaning closer to her chest, Sakura snapped her eyes closed and began to pant as Kakashi licked the rim and nibbled at the top of her nipple, Sakuras' lips were shacking from the feelings he was giving her.

Unknowingly Sakuras' back ached up and her hands moved to stroking the main on Kakashis' head.

Sakura wanted this, she wanted him to do everything she imagined he would, but suddenly he stopped and didn't, instead he pulled away, covered his face and covered her back up with the cover.

Sakura was pissed to say the least. "Why did you stop?" She asked looking confused, but at the same time she was expecting him to say something only Kakashi could try to pull off, like ' I tripped and landed on your chest and on my way to stop myself I pulled my mask down. sorry'.

But instead he said "Naruto is almost conscious, you might want to get dressed before he wakes up and remembers what he was doing.''

Disappointed and confused Sakura got up and went to her closet. She dared to look back and saw Kakashi looking at her and suddenly turning to a sleepy-looking Naruto getting to his feet.

"W-why am I in Sakura-chan's room with... KAKASHI-SENSI!"

"You and Sakura were partying a little too hard and you passed out and Sakura was too dizzy to walk. You're lucky I happened to be in the bar. So I help you guys back here" he sounded unfazed and Naruto seemed to believe him but Sakura would never forget what happened that night.

Deep in her thoughts she really wanted Kakashi to just throw Naruto out the window while he was still knocked out and never stop doing those wonderful things to her.

**TBC**


	2. Dreaming of You

A Letter To A Ninja

CHAPTER TWO:

Sakura fell asleep thinking of that confusingly hot night. She even had a similar dream where Kakashi, Naruto and her were on a mission and Naruto got knocked out and kidnapped by some Sand Ninjas. Sakura and Kakashi were on their way to help him but somehow ended up at a spa. Kakashi decided that it would be better if they went to get Naruto in the morning when most of the guards were half asleep and the chances of being caught were slim to none.

"You can get a room if you like but you'll have to pay for it yourself." said a mud covered Kakashi as he headed to the men's side of the baths.

Sakura was very tired but she was dirty so she went to the opposite side, the women's baths.

The baths were very relaxing but Sakura was tired and had a long day ahead of her so she rented a room with two beds, incase Kakashi wanted to sleep on something besides the ground. She wasn't allowed into the men's baths so she asked one of the hotels staff to find a gray haired man with a mask and forehead protector covering his right eye and give him a note saying...

_I gave in and rented a room with two beds if you get tired, your more than welcome to come up. If not suit yourself,... the room is on the fourth floor and the room number is 427._

_Sakura (^.-)_

Sakura knew Kakashi most likely was gonna get too drunk to make it even if he did want a bed to sleep on but at least she offered and didn't seem rude.

She went up and went to sleep, about half an hour passed and a loud thud woke Sakura. Finding a smelly figure in the door way, she got up and turned the lights on. Sakura was surprised to see Kakashi there but happy that he was ok and didn't overdo it at the bar down stairs.

"Your drunk!" Sakura could smell the beer on him.

"No you need to be more specific with your details, that staff member gave your note to some old guy who thought he was gonna get lucky. I had to race him here and beat em up, thanks to you" he walked into the room and took off his shoes " he was the drunk one."

"Sorry but I did describe you in a mask and gray hair with a forehead band over your eye. That was a good description o-of y-you." Sakura just noticed that after she began talking Kakashi began taking his clothes off and was basically naked. He was now in nothing but his boxers when she said something.

"KAKASHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A big blush came over her face as she turned her back to him putting her head down, only to notice that she was only in her underwear and a t-shirt she sat on the floor with her head in her hands.

"Relax Sakura, I'm only changing my clothes. I'll be fully dressed in a minute."

Sakura un-stiffened for a second and then stiffed again as she felt a hand on her shoulder and a slender, stronger chin on the other shoulder. She heard Kakashi speaking into her ear, feeling his breath on her cheek and neck with each word.

" Do you want me to get dressed Sakura?... I can stay like this if you want me to... Just tell me what you want... Do you want me, Sakura?"

Not knowing what she was doing Sakura unconsciously nodded her head and Kakashi's hands moved to turn her around into a soft, sweet kiss. He leans into the kiss bringing Sakura on her back and Kakashi on top. Kakashi broke the kiss only to take her shirt off and resumed kissing her parted lips. Slipping her tongue into his mouth let him know she liked it and wanted more.

Sakura felt him smile into the kiss and if possible, blushed even harder. She started to move her hips up and down making soft moans into the kiss.

Kakashi removed her underwear and then his, still not braking the kiss. Giving him full permission Sakura opened her legs and Kakashi slid into the space. Sakura opened her eye to see a dark grey one and a deep red one slightly spinning looking back into hers with a lustful shine to them.

Sakura felt a little better about her blushing by seeing a small pink color on Kakashi's high cheeks.

Kakashi and Sakura both broke the passionate kiss with her moaning and him grunting and then breathing hard from the tingling from in-between both their legs. Skaura was already wet but having her body swaying up and down on the floor of the hotel room by her adorable teacher made her even more wet.

Sakura was about to cum when she heard a voice, which woke her up out of her amazing dream.

"N-A-R-U-T-O- - -"came from her lips sounding the same as when Naruto got a little too close to Sauske's face when they had been just teamed up, and was pushed into kissing him.

"S-sorry Sakura but Kakashi told me to come wake you up so we can go on our next mission."

Hearing that Kakashi was back from his three week mission made her forget about pounding Naruto's face in.

"Alright, let me take a bath and get ready." she yawned though the whole thing.

In the shower Sakura couldn't help be remember the look in Kakashis' eyes as he slid in and out of her, those eyes were beautiful and she had gotten used to the Sharingan, thanks to the one daydream she had when he took her to the Moncigan and had her pinned to a cross and had her feel his tongue, fingers, and length in-between her legs almost a hundred times before she got snapped out of it by her laughing classmates thinking she had pissed herself.

When she came out of the shower and got ready to go she found the letter she was writing still on her computer. Which made her think Naruto saw it and was on his way to tell Kakashi. She had to stop him at all costs.

She ran outside and found Naruto and Kakashi waiting for her. She couldn't help but think Kakashi already know so she said nothing.

"Gee way to welcome your teacher back from a three week mission without you guys!"

"Yeah well it's not like you missed us or anything!" Nauto always thought Kakashi didn't really care about them, he just acted like he did.

"Of cores I did...I missed your funny ways of saying I don't care about you guys, and the way Sakura always seem to look at me as if she doesn't remember me. I missed you guys allot."

Sakura thought he was acting the same but wanted to make sure. "Sorry, but Naruto did you read a document I had on my computer?"

"No? ... was it a birthday letter for me, or a love note confessing how you really feel towards me?"

Sakura didn't want to make him sad, he just looked so happy thinking she was going to give him a letter at all, so "Yup, it's a secret love letter for you" she sounded sarcastic but she didn't think he caught on.

"Really? do you like me or love me Sakura-chan!"

"Neither, don't ask about it again or I won't give you it"

Naruto said nothing else about it since and Sakura was just relieved that her secret wasn't out.

Kakashi lead them to the tower with his arms around both of their shoulders, Naruto being happy and bouncing, Sakura being shy with her hands and head straight in front of her.

**TBC**


	3. The Mission?

A Letter To A Ninja

CHAPTER THREE:

The new mission was to find out what the Land of Thunder is planning to do in the Land of Earth. And to do so the three of them had to play a role as some of the Thunder villagers moving to the Earth. Naruto had to play a kid, which wasn't so hard for him, Sakura had to be a woman six months pregnant, and Kakashi was a to-be father that was a soldier in the Land of Thunder.

Naruto really didn't like the fact that Kakashi got to be Sakuras' lover since Naruto really liked Sakura, so he refused to be part of the mission if he couldn't trade places with Kakashi. Turned out he got left behind because it would be pretty hard for anyone to believe Kakashi was a kid.

"Sakura it's gonna be hard to prove your really pregnant if you don't have a real baby in there" Kakashi had a point but what was he planning to do about it. Sakura couldn't help but mix those words up and she took it as Kakashi saying ' Sakura I'm gonna have to get you pregnant for this mission.' That made her very flustered. Kakashi saw it and almost gave her whip lash as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the back of a shop that carried all the equipment ninjas needed for disgusting themselves.

"Kaka-" Sakura tried to ask Kakashi what he was going to do. But she was cut off by Kakashi putting his fingers over her mouth.

In a daydream Sakura had, he did the same thing but Sakura took it to a whole nother level by sucking on the middle finger on his hand that was covering her mouth, Kakashi looked surprise at first but moved his hand away and kissed her. That was one of her short dreams, which only really happened when she got bored and needed something to wake her up.

"Sakura do you really think I would do something like that to you?" Kakashi looked worried, well you could see his frown lines indicating that he was frowning.

"No, but.." Sakura wasn't really thinking at this time and was still kind of caught up in the dream she was thinking about and said "but...I wish you would."

Kakashi was shocked for a few seconds and looked at her. "Where?" He had those same eyes as before, filled with lust and a small glimpse of love.

Sakura must of not known it at the time and thought she was in a dream. "You pick."

Kakashi grabbed her arm and ran straight to his room in the apartment buildings down the street.

Kakashi's room was on the top floor and they had to take the elevator to get there.

In the elevator Sakura was breathing hard from being forced to run at Kakashi's speed, which was much faster than hers.

Seeing that Sakura was already breathing hard Kakashi took it upon himself to try to make her stop. He was only successful in making her stop altogether.

Sakura was pushed up against the elevators wall and Kakashi was right in front of her. She could feel kakashi breathing as heavily as she was but for a whole nother reason.

She looked at the side of Kakashi's head wondering why he was suddenly breathing so hard, and as soon as her breathing slowed down she found her reason. Kaskashi's waists where pushing in-between her legs and she could feel every muscle again.

"Kakashi..." She said as she moved her hand and placed it on his back.

"Mm" Was his response.

"Why did you have to live on the top floor?" She asked slowly moving her other hand to the back of his head.

"I don't really know Sakura, maybe because I got really tired of my old students trying to sneak a peek at my face, like someone else I know" He said this with a small laugh as he felt Sakura stiffen.

"I- I'm sorry" she said bring her head to face him, and him doing the same. " I just wanted to know what you looked like." she said being completely honest.

Sakura had already seen his face that one night after eating ramen with Naruto, but she didn't really think Kakashi even remembered, but...

"Sakura..." he was cut off as they had to part when the elevator doors opened. Seeing three elder people getting ready to enter. Kakashi saw that this was his floor and grabbed Sakura before the doors closed again.

When they did Kakashi looked around and saw no one out. He smoothly wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist earning an 'eep' out of her.

"Sakura, you've already seen my face, remember?" He said this as he opened the door to his room.

Sakura was shocked that he really did remember, but just to get some of that lost passion back she lied. "No I don't really remember seeing it, when was that again?"

Kakashi was looking at her in the eyes and lowered his gaze as he saw that she had the same reaction as that night. He was going to play along, and throw her on the bed. Amazingly she landed the same way as well.

Her legs wide open, he could see her hardened nipples through her thin top, and her lips slightly parted.

"Kakashi..." she half moaned as she couldn't pretend anymore. "Come here"

He was more than happy to obey. " Are you going to be so forceful through the entire thing?"

He climbed on the bed crawling over her body, slightly brushing his hands against her body.

"Only if you want me -" she was cut off by his large hand over her mouth.

"What kind of question is that Sakura, of course I want you" his voice became husky and sending waves of pleasure down Sakura's back.

She quietly gasped at the tension building up.

Sakura could feel Kakashi getting harder from in-between her legs, and shockingly liked it. It gave her allot more confidence to push him off and straddle his stomach.

Kakashi was a little surprised but it quickly faded.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei, are you one of the guys that likes to be controlled in the bedroom?" Sakura said as she swayed side to side on his tent.

He moaned and placed his hands on her hips to stop her from swaying. He felt the weight shifting on his stomach and looked up to see Sakura removed her shirt and throwing it off to the side.

"Sakura..." He said sliding his hands up her sides and to her back to help her remove her bra. "have you ever done this before?"

She was a little hesitant to answer but did anyway."Well, almost..." she said looking off to the side." I only got to about this part before he lost interest." She looked as though she were about to cry.

"Then that just makes me lucky, huh?" Kakashi said brushing his thumb over her cheeks."He didn't get to experience heaven."

Sakura blushed and looked him in the eyes." How do you know it's heaven?" she asked hoping he wouldn't lose interest too.

"Because everything I do with you has been some form of heaven to me." he said pushing himself up so that he rested on one elbow and kissed her."You're like my personal angel."

She blushed even more and smiled a smile that said 'thank you' and kissed him again.

"...Buuut to answer you earlier question, it depends." he said hoping to change the subject and get her back in the mood.

"Depends on what?" she said pushing her hands up and down his stomach indicating she was definitely back.

"On how much I want them." he said lying back down.

"Well your on the bottom now, so does that mean you don't want me that much?'' she asked stopping her hands.

"No..." he said grabbing her arms and pushing her over so that he was on top now."It means, I wanted to let you experience it for yourself,...but guess I'll have to control it this time, hm ?" he said sliding his finger down the alley way that was in between her breasts.

She giggled as he reached her navel and quickly turned it into a moan as he continued down. He pulled her short black shorts off and revealed her sexy red boy shorts, which matched her bra. He pulled those down as well.

At first he let one of his fingers travel over the small slit, then pushed in between it to massage her inner lips. He had to control himself after hearing her moan his name. He proceeded to massage until he could felt her liquid slipping out. Then he slowly pushed his middle finger into her, and wasn't surprised to find it was unbelievably tight. He could hear her growling as he pushed a little more, and hoped to god he wasn't hurting her too much. He knew all too well that it hurt the first time, and wanted her to feel the least possible pain.

When he looked into her face he could see it was quickly turning from pain to pleasure, and drew his finger out and then back in.

**TBC **


	4. SENSEI!

A Letter To A Ninja

CHAPTER FOUR:

Kakashi was now at a steady pace and Sakura was right there with him. She could feel her stomach getting tighter and her breathing was heavy. She thanked god for blessing Kakashi with such an amazing hand. Now she couldn't hold it any longer, she arched her back a screamed out her very first orgasm."SENSEI!" She yelled unknowingly.

Kakashi removed his hand and silently sat back and watched as her cream slowly ran down to the bed sheets under her. He began to lick his lips, he wanted to know what his little angel tasted like. He swiftly moved his head in between her legs and inhaled her sweet sent before trailing his tongue up and down her small nub that was peeking out from her lips.

"Ah, Kakashi." Sakura moaned at felling the new tool he was now using.

Sakura's heart nearly stopped from the shock. The sudden lash of pleasure was almost unbearable, and her body snapped rigid with tension, as if it couldn't decide whether to push closer or pull away. Helpless little sounds escaped her mouth and her hands tugged at his hair hard. It was too much. Her hips shifted restlessly, but he didn't hold them down. Instead he slid his hands beneath them to lift her up for better access.

He held her body up with his arm as her own uncontrolled cries and gasps filled the large bedroom. His mouth remained against her, riding the tidal waves of sensation and prolonging them, until they gradually calmed into gently swirling motions. Still, the occasional throb of pleasure made her whole body spasm in the aftermath.

Sakura could barely move. Kakashi sat up, watching he closely. Her taste was more heavenly than he'd expected it to be.

"Sakura..." he said calmly "Do you think perhaps… it's my turn" he ended with a sly smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Mm-hm" she answered holding one finger up, indicating for him to give her a few minutes to calm down first. He nodded his head and rolled over onto his back next to her and lay quietly so he could hear her heavy breathing. 'Heavenly.' he thought sighing.

After catching her breath she rolled onto Kakashi and placing her hands on either side of his head. Sitting on his stomach, she put her lips close to his and lightly breathing through her mouth. She was waiting to see how he would respond. In an instant his mouth was on hers, hungrily kissing her, wanting more. But she wouldn't let him get ahead. Pulling back some, she looked at him and cupped his face. "Be patient." She demanded. She was surprised at her sudden change, but she liked it. Reaching down, she placed her hands at the base of his pants and tugged at his vest. Smiling again, she looked up at him with a wanting look. "We don't need this, do we?"

Shaking his head, Kakashi could only watch as his vest came off followed by his shirt and the sudden cold make him get goose bumps. He had never imagined her like this before! He didn't know she had it in her. But then Sakura began kissing his neck, and slowly worked her way down to his chest.

She pulled at his pants now, and saw he was ready. She undid the button and pulled at them again. "We don't need these either, do we?"

He couldn't talk. Hell, he could barely breathe! And she wanted to know if she should- ah, what the hell. 'Do it,' he thought, 'Yes, Sakura. Do it.' But he couldn't make himself talk to save his life at that moment. Some ninja, huh? But luckily she seemed to have read his mind.

Although she had heard from Ino, on how to do this she was still new at it and at first she was a little hesitant on doing anything, but she managed to gather her courage. She put her lips at the tip of him and kissed it lightly, satisfied at the surprised gasp from above her. She then touched her tongue there. She grasped him with both hands and placed her mouth over the tip, moving her tongue up and down on him.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. He needed her and would give her another chance to finish the next time they did it, but right now he had to have her. No one else would do, it had to be Sakura.

He moved his hands down to his length and stopped Sakura from tasting anymore."Sakura..." he said in a husky voice that got her attention, and making her look up at him.

The look in his face scared her at first. He had such a dark gleam in his mitched matched eyes, she was sure he was going to hurt her. But he was surprisingly gentle and didn't hurt her at all. He pulled her up so she was back on his stomach. The heat from his body radiated on and around her, making it hard to breathe, but honestly she didn't care. As long as she was with him and only him, that was all that mattered.

She leaned down and kissed him. She gasped as she lowered her body down fully on him, she could feel him between her legs and knew she had to, no needed to have him now.

She broke the kiss to Kakashi's disapproval, and sat up straight. She got up on her knees and hovered herself over his length and stared into his eyes.

"Kakashi? Please help me." she said grabbing his hands and leading them to her hips.

He understood she had never done this, and it would hurt her more this way, but she would have control of their speed. He slowly pushed her body down onto him and felt her stiffen when his tip was in.

"Aah...Sensei, your too big! It won't go anymore." she said hunching over as the pain began to subside.

"Flattering Sakura, but it will, your just not used to it yet." He answered pushing more of him in.

Sakura was feeling so much pain, she felt like crying. Kakashi saw this and pulled himself up, he took her face in between his hands and began to kiss at her eyes that threatened to give way.

"You alright?'' he asked trying to look into her eyes.

She nodded and pushed the rest of him in with a strained gasp. She took a few seconds to get over the pain and slowly lifted herself up until he was almost completely out, then pushed back down and moaned as the pleasure finally came. It felt good now, really good. But her legs couldn't take being so far apart and that part hurt.

"Um... Kakashi, c-can we switch?" she said hoping he wouldn't get too mad at her.

To her surprised he had no sign of anger or annoyance on his face. "If you really want to, then sure." He grabbed her hips again and pulled her in tight, then rolled over, with him fully inside her. She didn't feel too much stress on her legs now, and it felt so much better this way, than with her on top.

He felt her legs pulling him closer against her, wanting to feel him. Kakashi didn't waste another moment; he slowly pulled out and quickly pushed back in, earning a very loud moan from the girl under him.

Kakashi had to force himself to keep breathing because the sensation of her around him drove the air from his lungs. She made such a heavenly vision with the way she was laid out before him, hair splayed around her head in a fan of pink as she bit her lip to keep from moaning as he slowly began to move. Her inner muscles seemed to grip him, not wanting him to leave as he pulled out of her, only to sink back into heavenly bliss.

Sakura immediately felt the difference in their positions and moaned out loud as he drove into her. He wasn't rough but made sure to fill her deeply and the feeling of him inside her made her arch and writher helplessly beneath him.

Seeing her squirming like that, pushing pert breasts into the air was just too tempting to her teacher, but in their current position, getting his mouth to one of them would be slightly awkward.

Slipping a hand under her shoulder blade, he scooped her up so she was in a sitting position. She hardly had time to react to the feeling of him shifting inside her before a second hand pressed against her lower back, forcing her back to arch so he could capture a nipple with his lips.

"Sensei…" she groaned as her head fell back, her legs tightening around her teacher's waist as he continued thrusting. She looped her arms around his neck so she could hang on for dear life as he continued to ravage her mercilessly.

Kakashi growled against her breast at the sound of that name. If she kept that up, the moaning of his present title alone would be his undoing. He switched breasts and began to suckle even harder as the desire in him grew, at last increasing his speed and earning a strangled cry from the girl wrapped around him. From the sounds of her whimpers and moans, he could tell she was on the edge and released her nipple with a wet pop, moving his mouth's attention instead to her lips, crushing them to his in a bruising kiss as he stroked his hands over her back.

Sakura's mind was wheeling. She could feel the ball of heat in her abdomen building, flaring until she thought it would consume her. She felt like a star approaching supernova and grabbed for anything to hold onto, she found nothing and only ended in leaving scratch marks on his back. It was so hard to stay collected when he kissed her like this, stealing away any breath she had.

When her legs began to shake uncontrollably against his hips, she knew she could no longer hold out and let herself give in to the incredible sensations, jumping headfirst into a white hot pool of blinding light that sent mind numbing sensations of pleasure through every atom of her body.

Finally her body went slack against him and Kakashi cradled her smaller form in his arms, pausing in his thrusts to let her catch her breath even though it was all but killing him to do so. He felt her legs unwrap from around his back and dangle limply off the bed as her hands unclenched and released his skin that had left long cat-like scratches.

He hadn't had enough yet, and surprised Sakura as he began to move again. At first she didn't think she could do it a second time but when he started going faster she was completely back into it.

"Kakashi-sensei, you feel so good," she panted mindlessly as she felt him throb within her. He began thrusting harder, faster, urged on by her guiding hands on his back as he thrust to fill her. He hadn't penetrated her this deeply while being on the bottom and every time he pushed into her, fragments of color danced across her vision, threatening to dissolve her whole world into raw, hot pleasure.

She was doing it again, calling him names that the rest of the time would sound harmless but right now, inspired images of a very dirty and taboo fantasy being fulfilled. He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue in breathy, shallow pants, some words blurring into moans as he pushed into her especially hard.

"Say it again," he growled, fingers digging hard into her flesh as he pushed harder, his need for release becoming nearly unbearable.

"Kakashi…" she panted softly, not sure what he was asking for.

"No," he grunted, practically slamming into her womanhood as punishment, something Sakura enjoyed a little too much.

"Sensei!" she moaned loudly, throwing her head back as she felt him hit a point within her that told him he could go no deeper.

"Yes! Again Sakura!"

"Oh god, sensei! Sensei!" she practically screamed against his chest, only having half a mind to muffle her cries against sculpted muscle when someone could be walking down the hall.

Her inner muscles were contracting impossibly tight as they prepared for release all over again and this time, he knew he would be swept away as well.

"Come for me Sakura," he whispered to her, a phrase he never thought he would say to her in a thousand years.

His husky, gravelly demand was what sent her over the edge, bodies pressed tightly together as he slammed her down in a final thrust that caused every muscle in her abdomen to explode in a series of fluttering contractions, sending searing pleasure from head to toe.

Kakashi couldn't hold out against her rippling muscles a second time and groaned as he was finally consumed, sparks shooting up his spine and spreading out over his skin as his hips jerked up against hers to empty his essence into her womb with several shuddering pulsations.

Finally spent, Kakashi slumped down heavily but still holding himself up with his hands, both basking in the amazing pleasure that they had just felt. Kakashi's body felt to the side heavy, pulling himself out of her and all he could do to slide arms around her slightly sweaty body and hold her to him as their bodies returned to some state of normality.

The pink haired kunoichi snuggled against his chest while listening to his rapid heartbeat. Only when her post coital bliss began to dissipate did she realize the enormity of what they had done. She had slept with her teacher! Right in his bedroom! Sakura wondered if what had happened between them was really ok. It was all too clear that their relationship would never be the same again. Now the only question was whether it would be awkward and uncomfortable from this point on or if they would be closer now than ever before.

With that final thought she drifted off to sleep, unable to stay awake or move any longer.

**TBC**


	5. I Smell Like WHAT?

A Letter To A Ninja

CHAPTER FIVE:

When Sakura awoke she was could hear the steady sound of water pounding down. She slowly rose from the bed while wrapping the sheets around her exposed body. Standing she began to walk towards the bathroom. She quietly opened the door and peeked into the shower. There Kakashi stood completely naked and soaked by the water that ran down his body. Sakura could feel her breathing get heavier and her feet moving on their own.

She had found her way to the shower and her hand on the pointless clear certain. In one swift movement she pulled it back and had to force herself not to laugh as she saw Kakashi jump in surprise.

"S-Sakura!... I thought you were still sleeping?" he said trying to pretend nothing just happened.

"Yeah, I was but sooner or later I'd have to wake up, y'know?" she said slowly turning around to leave the bathroom. But Kakashi had grabbed her by the shoulders and drug her back to him. "What are you..."

"We still have a mission to do today! So I'd proffer you didn't smell like sex on it!" he said laughing as Sakura began to blush at the fact that she actually DID smell like sweat and sex.

"O-okay... then move over!" she ordered throwing the sheets down to the ground.

He smirked and moved any from the water to let her get in. He leaned down and grabbed the soap that had fallen when Sakura "didn't" surprise him. As he came back up he couldn't help back notice every curve of her body. From her small, well kept feet to her thin calves, the back of her knees, the round curve of her thighs, and of course her small but firm butt, her hourglass shaped torso, the barely noticeable indent of her spine, her small shoulders, and the very long, but sexy curve in her neck. The rest was nothing else but her pink hair sticking to her skin as the water ran down her body.

"Kakashi... could I use the soap?" Sakura asked unaware of his sizing her.

"No" he said flatly.

"What? Why not? You were the one that complained about me smelling like sex!" she argued.

Kakashi laughed and wrapped his arms around her earning that cute sound he loved. Sakura let out a surprised 'eep' and the relaxed a little when she felt his hands rubbing the foam of the soap on her stomach.

"So, when do we leave for the mission?" she asked lifting her arms up so he could rub the soap on her sides.

"As soon as we get out of the shower and have some food." he answered.

They finished up their shower after a few minutes and headed out to the bedroom again. Kakashi dressed quickly while Sakura had some trouble. He left the room to fix some food for them while she struggled. When she was finally ready she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen that wasn't that far away.

"What'cha makin'?" she asked in a almost too happy voice.

"Nothing special." he said not really bothering to ask why she was so happy. "Eggs, bacon. and some juice..."

"ok..." she said walking into the kitchen and standing beside him. She didn't seem too happy now and that worried him.

"What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing really... you just seem the same." she answered while sighing.

"Huh?" He wasn't really confused but didn't really have an idea of where she was going.

"Well, after yesterday..." she trailed off.

"Oh" he said simply. "Is there a reason for me to act any different?"

"No... but I just thought... maybe you would."

"Would you like it better if I was?" For some reason he had some weird feeling she was going to say yes.

"No...no I happy you didn't! It's just Ino said that after a couples first time they usually act different around each other."

"Hm? And when have you even believed what do you call her? 'Inhoe?'"

Sakura giggled hearing Kakashi refer to Ino the way she used to when she was mad at her. "Yeah... I know I never did... but she had more...-"

"Experience?"

"...yeah"

Kakashi placed a plate inform of her face and carried it passed her hoping she would follow. "Well some people don't really change, and some do... I guess we're just the kind that don't."

"...yeah you're right"

**TBC**


End file.
